Messing With Time
by simply dZ
Summary: S x S Princess Sakura of Medieval Times was transported to modern times, where the teenagers' top priorities are to dress sexy and act cool. How will the beautiful (but cold-hearted) Sakura deal with all those drooling guys? and what about Syaoran?


Um……. Ya. I know I shouldn't be starting another fic, but hey. Why not.

I got the idea for this fic from a dream I had. LoL. :D

**Summary**: Princess Kinomoto Sakura of Midieval Times has wished a wish. That she could have lived in a time where there were no suitors running after her and forcing her to marry. Unknown to her, it came true. She was hurtled through the Portol of _Time_, and now, in modern times, where the top priority of teenagers are to dress "sexy", act cool, and become popular, she finds herself with one guy that didn't seemed to be infatuated with her. The unfortunate thing is, the cold and unfeeling Princess Sakura, who thinks guys are just perverted idiots (with good reason), has done the unbelievable --- she has fallen in love… with the one guy that was as cold and unfeeling as her, and didn't turn his head and gape once Sakura was in sight. His name? Li Syaoran.

**Disclamer: Watcha think? If I owned CCS, than I wouldn't be writing _FAN_fictions, would I?**

****

**_......................................................................._**

**__**

**_Messing with Time _**

**__**

**_Prologue _**

**_ A Princess _**

**__**

**_By dZnSNofLAkeZ_**

**_......................................................................._**

****

**Messing with _Time_ was NOTa good idea. The one who was thrown into the Portal would find themselves in an uncomfortable position, their stomachs churning, and rushed through the unfamiliar dimention in top speed.**

**A great example would be that of Princess Kinomoto Sakura of Miedieval Times.**

**What happened to her, you ask? **

**Well, here begins the story of Princess Sakura and her "journey"… through _Time_.**

**_......................................................................._**

****

**"You're _SO_ pretty, Princess Sakura…" mumbled a handsome blonde. His eyes roamed her perfect body with lust. In his dirty mind, he thought, _'and you will be prettier in bed…'_**

**(A/N: get your dirty mind out of the gutter!!! I'm ya, sorry, an inside joke…)**

**Princess Sakura was followed around yet again by another one of those suitors. He followed her around like a puppy, and even during her training, he wouldn't leave her alone.**

**_'Father and his stupid alliance deals…'_**** she thought and rolled her beautiful emerald-green eyes.**

**"Prince Lyon, will you please leave me alone? I am in the middle of my training!" her melodious voice rang through the courtyard, not revealing any sort of emotion, although, underneath, she was boiling mad with rage.**

**Prince Lyon eyed the beauty in front of him. Her long, silky auburn locks shimmered under the sun, the light dancing upon her hair. At the moment, her hair was tied back in a long ponytail for conveniece. Her mysterious eyes were pure emerald-green; it seemed like it had a life of its own, for one moment it flashed a teasing light jade, and the next, an angry forest green. With her perfectly arched eyebrows, dark long lashes that framed those enigmatic orbs, delicate nose, full lips a perfect shade of light cherryblossom pink, and a slender body full of curves, she was the jewel of the kingdom. In fact, rumor had it that no prettier maiden could be found in all of the kingdoms combined.**

**(A/N: aaaah… is jade a light green…? I don't really know much about colors… but in the meanwhile, pretend it is… and wow, that was a LONG sentence!)**

**and so, Prince Lyon was offering his hand in marriage. A beautiful kingdom and an even prettier bride… what more could he wish for?**

**Returning to the question at hand, he eyed the princess carefully. Though gorgeous, she was also known for her temper. Looking into her eyes for some kind of assistance, he found none, for it was carefully blank. Sighing, he decided to trust his luck.**

**"My Lady, I have been here for well over a month. It would be a delight if the alliance could be formed soon." Thinking that his charms might help, he smiled, showing his row of perfect white teeth. "but in the meanwhile, I cannot help but think what a charming bride you would make…" the last part came out in a seductive whisper, _"and an even more charming bedwarmer…"_**

**Unfortunately enough for him, Sakura was already burning with rage, and the last part did not help put out the fire.**

**_'PERVERT!!!'_ her mind screamed, and on pure impulse, she twirled around in lightening speed, and with one swift movement, placed her sword (which she was practicing with) on his throat before the prince had even had enough time to move.**

**Paralized, the pathetic excuse of a man stood watching in horror.**

**Her eyes flashing with anger, she said in a dangerously low whisper, "One more word out of that good-for-nothing fly trap of yours, and your done. And when I say I'm not kidding, you better believe it. _Now_. Get out of my sight, and out of this country. And make sure I never get to set my eyes on you again."**

**At the last word, she added emphasis by putting a little more force on her sword, drawing out blood.**

**With a terror-stricken expression, and a thin line of blood trickling down his throat, the prince fled.**

**Thinking of cooling off a little bit, she called her faithful Cards, and whispered in her head, _'Fly'. _Immediately, a beautiful pair of wings grew out. It was a pure white color, slightly tinted with pink. The feathers sparkled, giving off an indescribable glow so pure and radiating, it was amazing.**

**Flapping the wings effortlessly, she flew into the woods right behind her castle mumbling angrily, _"stupid prince… too proud and pompous for his own good… thought he could try his charms on me! Peh!"_**

**An unladylike snort escaped before she could control her emotions, but moments later, her face was once more expressionless.**

_**--------Somewhere On the Other Side of the Castle----------**_

**A tall brown-haired man in his mid-forties looked out of his bedroom window and upon the courtyard, where a certain daughter of his had been just a few moments ago. Worry was etched in his wrinkle-free face, and eyes which usually held kindness mirrored his face.**

**He had watched the whole transaction --- he had watched the prince say something, than see his dear daughter getting red in the face. He had seen her whirl around and point her sword at the young man. He watched as Sakura mumbled some incoherent words, and the sudden flee of the golden-haired prince.**

**_'she never practiced with her practice sword... Always that battle sword. The REAL sharp one…'_ Fujitaka thought distractedly.**

**Turning from the window, he sighed, and whispered "Sakura, my dear… that was the 159th prince you chased away. And that was the last one, too. All the ones from royal descent has been chased away… you are of marriageable age… for Goodness's Sake! You are sixteen for crying out loud! You must settle down!" **

**For once, he looked old and worn, like as if old age had finally caught up with him.**

_**'Nadeshiko, my dear, I'm worried about our daughter…'**_

_**--------Somewhere In the Woods----------**_

****

**Sakura sighed. She was continuing on with her routine, as if nothing had interrupted her. She thrust her sword to the right, and immediately withdrew. She feignted left, and withdrew that, too. She dodged, and attacked. The routine, which was rather hard, was so basic in her eyes that her attention wavered, and wondered.**

**She started thinking about the incident earlier on.**

**She growled.**

_**'I wish I lived in a time where no perverted guy chased after me, asking for marriage… and I could live like a normal person…'**_

**It's like how the old saying goes: _be careful what you wish for, it might come true…_**

**And that's exactly what happened, for suddenly, an invisible force pushed the brunette to the ground. The last thing she heard was the clatter of her beloved sword, and than, all she saw, was blackness…**

**The cherry blossom trees under which she had a moment ago trained rustled in the wind, and after a swirl of cherry blossoms, the girl was there, no more…**

_**--------Somewhere In the Future----------**_

**A huge mansion stood proudly in the early morning. Its clean windows reflected the orange hues of the sunlight. A decorative fence (that was at least 8 feet tall) cast in iron surrounded the big house. About 50 feet in front of the gigantic mahogany door stood an iron gate, with the same decoration as the fence surrounding it. Off to both sides of the house were the gardens; every single species of flowers and trees imaginable grew out of the gardens.**

**The cherry blossom trees (which were in full bloom) danced, and the wind picked up some cherry blossom petals. Those petals swirled around the ground, and where the petals had twirled in a circle, a girl suddenly lay.**

**A girl clad in breeches, with long auburn hair and stunning emerald pools… except her eyes were closed at the moment, fully unconscious.**

**Another wind picked up, and a voice whispered through the early dawn,**

_**Your wish… is my command.**_

**__**

**_...TSUZUKU_**

**_......................................................................._**

1321 words… very short for a prologue… well, not compared to my _Stone Heart, Buried Love_, since the prologue for that was only 900 words, but compared to my other ones… my target (for prologues) are 2000 words, and normal chapters around 3000 to 4000 words… but not much happened in this chappie, so yah…

to my readers who read my other fics: I'M VERY VERY SORRY! I'm working on them! I swear! I'll swear on my scout's honor! (crowd of readers: but you aren't even _IN_ girl scouts!) ok, so maybe I'm not, but still! (um… sorry if that offended anybody. It's kinda like an inside joke…) I'm working on my _Lost in Time_ one, and I'm gonna start working on _Stone Heart, Buried Love_! I swear! I'm sorry! I even got reviews complaining about how I didn't update…

but I couldn't help but write this story. It's been on my mind for _SOOOO_ long!

I swear! I've been busy! mumbles and glares… Evil projects… anyways,

_REVIEW!!!_

And make this pathetic authoress happy, please?!


End file.
